


Whiskey Dreams

by Morwen (MorrPhyc)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, futurefic; humor; schmoop; christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy does some thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Dreams

Buffy hopped up on the tomb, brushing coarse dust off her jacket. It had been many years since she found the concrete stone structures sacrosanct. Too many nasties crawled out of them for her to have any reverence for a pile of gravel. She cast a wary eye over the silent graveyard. Not a creature was stirring, she thought, adding impatiently, "not even a damned Watcher that is now ten minutes late."

Her cell phone rang and her heart jolted as she flipped it open, her eyes still scanning the darkness around her. "Yeah, what?"

Her sister's voice snapped back. "Gee, thrilled to talk to you, too."

Buffy sighed. "Chill, Dawnie. I'm patrolling." She pulled her legs up, leaning back against the cross adorning the tomb. "Whatcha need?"

"Whiskey. Get some on the way home. And the good kind. Let Giles pick it out, you know how you are."

She crinkled her nose at her sister's implied insult. "I'm assuming you want that for the eggnog. And yeah, yeah, Giles chooses, I promise."

"How much longer you guys gonna be? Most of the gang is here already. Can't be that busy a night, you haven't hung up on me yet."

Buffy rolled her eyes, absently twirling the sharply carved stake in her right hand. "Nah, not too dusty a night, the wardrobe may survive the night. But Giles may not. He's not here yet and I am so not happy with my Watcherman."

"You be nice to him, Buffy, you know how hard he's been working. And on that note, Faith called, she's got some big bad and can't get here til day after tomorrow."."

She flinched at her sister's stern tone and became immediately defensive. Gripping the stake tightly to avoid crushing the phone she answered tightly. "I am not mean to Giles. See if you can get a hold of Robin and tell to holler if they need help over there."

Buffy tensed, her sister's reply lost as she felt something behind her. She snapped the cell phone closed, sprung to her feet and spinning around, stake held in her fist only to discover very amused green eyes. Relaxing immediately she shifted quickly to embarrassed. "I had plenty of time. Ya never would have gotten close."

A dark brow lifted in response. "Indeed?" he drawled. "I fear the opposite. I in no manner 'snuck up' on you. You should have been aware of my presence before I came within five meters."

She scowled at him. "Yards," she said drawing out the word. "America, ya know, you live here. Long time now. Conform already."

He grinned wickedly. "Never."

Her throat closed up in response. Even with the weight of the world on his broad shoulders, he still found smiles for her. It radiated a beauty she never knew she'd been searching for. It filled her, warmed her. "Prig," she teased fondly. His smile widened and she felt the stars touch her skin. It caught her breath.

Giles reached out and brushed back a stray lock of her hair and she was flying.

"I ceaselessly aspire to maintain that impression and all costs."

Regaining her equilibrium, she slapped him on the chest. "You're late and Dawn wants whiskey and you have to pick it."

He looked at her in confusion. "I've no idea which part of that I should comment on first as there is no correlation whatsoever betwixt nor between."

"Hey! No teasing the person with the sharp pointy weapon."

Giles set an aggrieved hand to his chest. "I would never commit such an affront."

She stepped closer to him drawn to like a moth to a flame. All amusement fled his eyes, as she drew ever nearer. The green became darker, richer, and she saw her hungry look reflected on the surface of glass surrounded by square wire rims. "I like the new glasses, Giles." And wow, when did her voice drop? She swallowed, afraid to say anything else.

Still, it was enough to have an effect on Giles, who drew in a sharp breath, whispering her name. "Buffy." He didn't ask but she heard the question anyway and nodded, unable to talk, shuddering as his hands slid up her arms, pulling her to him. Her eyes closing as she felt his breath on her upturned face.

The ringing of a cell phone caused both of them to jerk back, Giles' hands releasing her instantly as he reached for his phone. He turned away from her as he answered it. "Giles, here."

Buffy was going to hurt someone. She was the Slayer, she did this stuff all the time. They damn well were gonna pick up where they left off the second he put that phone down. Or not, she thought as he turned back to her, his expression drawn.

"No, Aames, under no circumstances are you try and contain her." He was angry, very angry. "Contact Sims and Atherton, have them assist. We cannot afford to lose anyone."

Concerned, Buffy interrupted. "Giles, something I can help with?"

He shook his head, placing his hand over the receiver. "No, not our locale." He paused, thinking. "I think Nayra is the closest-", he cut off resuming his call. "On second thought, call Nayra first." Giles gave Buffy a warm smile that curled her toes. "As I've just been reminded, this is an issue for a Slayer."

She never got tired of hearing him talk and how kinky was it that she really loved hearing him tell people what to do? Buffy refused to think about that further and listened to the rest of the conversation but starting to cast her eyes around. They really had been standing in one place too long. Not a safe thing to do.

"She is trained and able. I have complete confidence that she will eradicate the problem. Buffy assured me of her qualifications before she was sent out." He listened for a moment then said shortly: "Keep me informed of the progress." Giles snapped the phone shut.

Buffy could see the tension tightly contained but very much present. "Giles, you gotta stop this." Before he could gear up the spiel he always gave her, she yanked on his arm, dragging him to a nearby bench and pushed him down.

She held up a warning hand. "Uh uh. Listen. We've been in L. A. for three years now, Giles and yeah, I know, relocating the Council here, training Watchers, Slayers and worst of all reestablishing the library," this said with air quotes, "is harsh work and I get that you're head honcho of Watcherworld now," she sank to her knees in front of him, "but you have to stop trying to do everything yourself. You have hoards of researchers and other stiff upper Brits dying to impress you. Let them."

He stiffened in response. "I have more experience, I have a responsibility-" the pads of her fingers pressed tight against his lips, stunning him into silence.

Knowing it was now or never, Buffy gathered her resolved, wedging her body between his long legs. Her fingers curled around his jaw. "Ya gotta take time to smell the flowers, Giles," she whispered as her lips touched his.

It only took him a fraction of a second to respond and his arms were wrapping around her waist drawing her up, closer, tighter. And it was so good. Her hands scrabbled at his back, his hair, caressing his cheek. She melted into his mouth as he licked into her deeper and deeper.

The angle was awkward as she struggled in her position, not wanting to let anything ruin this kiss that she was building her dreams, her world on. She pushed against him as he mouthed her throat, whispering her name, his hands setting fires all along her skin as caresses became stronger, demanding, deliciously needy.

An eternity later he pushed her back slowly and sank down in front of the bench, next to her. "Buffy?" The awe in his voice only fueled her need. She sank into his arms.

"You were taking to long," she groused.

His chest rumbled against her cheek as he laughed. "I applaud your impatience."

Buffy bit back a smile and sank into his embrace, enjoying the warmth of a December night in California. His arms enveloped her and he pressed a soft kiss to her hair speaking reluctantly. "Much as I hate to end this moment I shall remember with reverence for many years to come, I think we've lingered here too long as it is."

They'd been lucky so far, she knew it. Perhaps even vamps understood the power of destroying dreams. Still, she pulled back, letting him find his feet before he reached down to help her up. They stood there, fingers entwined, letting the newness of this settle over them like a warm blanket.

His eyes crinkled around the edges and his head tilted in askance. "What was that about whiskey?"

Her heart filled with joy. Dreams may be built on kisses and passion but they grew deeper and stronger with simple every day pleasures. Like holding hands and choosing whiskey for eggnog. She wrapped her arms around his as the strolled out of the graveyard, still holding hands. "It's for eggnog, Giles. Eggnog."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas prezzie for my sis, Savvy, back in 2005.


End file.
